Just Cause Safehouses
This is a page about the safehouses in Just Cause (1). All safehouses in Just Cause (1) have: *A vehicle. *Some hand weapons. *Ammunition boxes to get more ammunition for all weapons you may have. *Medicine cabinet to restore Ricos health. *Garage to save a vehicle. All garages are the same size, but the garage door can sometimes be a little closer to the ground, preventing entry for larger vehicles. *When at heat, retreating to a safehouse (providing the safehouse is unlocked) will decrease your heat level quickly. Even shooting civilians whilst at the safehouses gains no heat. The Guerrilla safehouses are unique in the sense that they get different vehicles, as Rico's rank in their "army" improves throughout the game Agency safehouses These are the safehouses, provided by the Agency, for completing storyline missions. The Agency safehouses easily recogonizable by the small little hut that is at each safehouse. ---- Agency 01 Camp base Location: Provincia Aguilar Unlocked after the mission: Devil's Drop Zone. Weapons: Galini M39 "Husher" and Nova 9. Vehicle: Yamada 37-14 Vaquero. ---- Agency 02 Camp Grouper Location: Provincia de Los Bravos Unlocked after the mission: Good Cop, Bad Cop. Weapons: Aviv Panthera and Moretti CCW Centurion. Vehicle: '''Bald Eagle Persuader ---- Agency 03 Camp Farmhouse '''Location: Los Hidalgos Unlocked after the mission: River of Blood. Weapons: '''Moretti CCW Praetorian and Aviv Panthera '''Vehicle: Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. ---- Agency 04 Camp Beachcomber Location: Provincia Quesada Unlocked after the mission: Love is in the Air. Weapons: Fleisher AR-5 Bizzard and RPG M-112. Vehicle: GP Thunder Extreme Prototype and Broken ship. ---- Agency 05 Camp Babylon Location: Provincia de Osvaldo Guzman Unlocked after the mission: Some Enchanted Evening. Weapons: Lance FDL. Vehicle: Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla safehouses These are the safehouses provided by the Guerrillas. These are unlocked by doing the "liberation" sidemissions or by conquering a province and controlling it under Guerrilla rule. These safehouses are the largest in terms of building size and provide 5 weapons after obtaining the rank "Coronel". The land vehicles at these safehouses are replaced by different ones, as Ricos rank improves in their "army". You will also unlock new weapons. ---- Guerrilla 01 Camp Acantilado Location: Provincia Aguilar. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 02 Camp Riverbed Location: Provincia de la Cruz. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 03 Camp Suburbia Location: Isla de la Asuncion. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 04 Camp Selva Location: Provincia de Rio Negro. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 05 Camp Incognito Location: Provincia de Los Bravo. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 06 Camp Contrabandista Location: Isla San Cristobal. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 07 Camp Debajo del Volcan Location: Provincia del Rosario. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 08 Camp Laguna Location: Provincia de Los Guerreros. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: None, but there is a Broken ship near the safehouse. ---- Guerrilla 09 Camp Mountainside Location: Durango. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 10 Campo Sagrado Location: Provincia Quesada. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 11 Camp Riverside Location: Provincia de San Mateo. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 12 Valley camp Location: Provincia de El Oro. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 13 Camp Agricultura Location: Los Hidalgos. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 14 Camp Lighthouse Location: Isla Alegre. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 15 Camp Delta Location: Provincia La Perla. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Jaeger 5FJ 7 and later Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. This vehicle spawn point is rotated 90°, so the ship is stuck between the two docks. It is possible to maneuver the ship out, but it's inconvenient. There's also a Broken ship next to the safehouse. ---- Guerrilla 16 Camp Air support Location: Las Crucitas. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and later Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla 17 Camp Jungle work Location: El Crucero. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Ground vehicle. See table above. ---- Guerrilla 18 Camp Ejercito del Aire Location: La Perdida. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 19 Camp Inferno Verde Location: Isla Maria Dolorosa. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 20 Campo Pueblo Location: Costa Verde. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla 21 Camp Regal Location: Provincia Caballeros. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Jaeger 5FJ 7 and later Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. This vehicle spawn point is rotated 90°, so the ship is stuck between the two docks. It is possible to maneuver the ship out, but it's inconvenient. ---- Guerrilla 22 Camp Condor Location: Provincia De Castillo. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 23 Camp Soledad Location: Provincia Los Islas. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and later Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla 24 Camp Sacrificio Location: Encarnación‏‎. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer and later Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. ---- Guerrilla 25 Campo Aguila Location: Provincia de Las Palmas. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 26 Campo Gloria Location: Provincia de Osvaldo Guzman. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see the table above. ---- Guerrilla 27 Campo Halcon Location: Provincia de Cordoba. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: See the table above. ---- Guerrilla 28 Camp Victoria Location: Provincia de Don Ernesto. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 29 Campo Libertad Location: Provincia de Don Velasco. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 30 Campo Barranco Location: Provincia Octava. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 31 Boathouse camp Location: Costa Brava. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Jaeger 5FJ 7 and later Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. ---- Guerrilla 32 Campo Central Location: Resolucion. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: None. ---- Guerrilla 33 Campo Rosinante Location: Provincia Mendoza City. Unlocked upon points: Weapons: Vehicle: Ground vehicle, see table above. ---- Guerrilla glitch safehouse Location: Isla Dominio. This safehouse can only be seen on the guerrilla PDA page. The safehouse marker appears above the sea, a few hundred meters south of the airfield. Unlocked upon points: This safehouse does not exist. ---- Rioja safehouses These are the safehouses provided by the Rioja Cartel. They are unlocked by doing the "liberation" sidemissions. The Rioja PDA page contain spelling errors in some vehicle names. Also the Garret Paladin's full name can be seen here. The safehouses for the Riojas are medium sized houses with an apexed roof and garage and a little area for weapons, health and a point to save the game. ---- Rioja 01 Buena Fortuna Location: Provincia de La Cruz. Unlocked upon the rank of: Soldado (100 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives (Initially and then Triggered Explosives and finally Remote Trigger). '''Vehicle: "Chevalier" (Chevalier Supernova). ---- Rioja 02 Paradiso Bay Location: Provincia de Rio Negro. .]] Unlocked upon the rank of: Cabo (200 points). Weapons: Timed Explosives (initially and then also Triggered Explosives and finally Remote Trigger). Vehicle: Fukuda Tournament. ---- Rioja 03 Lava camp Location: Provincia de Los Bravos. Unlocked upon the rank of: Cabo Primero (first corporal) (300 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives (Initially and then Remote Trigger). '''Vehicle: The Vampire. ---- Rioja 04 Eagles nest Location: Durango. Unlocked upon the rank of: Cabo mayor (500 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives and Remote Trigger. '''Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. ---- Rioja 05 Wavebreaker base Location: Provincia de San Mateo. Unlocked upon the rank of: Sargento (700 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives and Remote Trigger. '''Vehicle: "Garret Paladin 5-56" (Garret Paladin). ---- Rioja 06 Pirates Cove Location: Provincia de Las Palmas. Unlocked upon the rank of: Subteniente (1100 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives and Remote Trigger. '''Vehicle: "Trireme - RC Athena" (Triereme - RC Athena). ---- Rioja 07 Motor City Location: Resolucion. Unlocked upon the rank of: Capitan (1500 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives and Remote Trigger. '''Vehicle: Ballard M5B1 Scout. ---- Rioja 08 Jackboot base Location: Provincia Mendoza City. Unlocked upon the rank of: Commandante (2100 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives and Remote Trigger. '''Vehicle: "Stinger buggy" (Stinger GP). ---- Rioja 09 Camp Altitude Location: Provincia de Castillo. Unlocked upon the rank of: Conserejo (2700 points). Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives and Remote Trigger. '''Vehicle: Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. ---- Rioja 10 Surf Hut Location: Provincia de Don Ernesto. Unlocked upon the rank of: '''Sub-jefe (3700 points). '''Weapons: '''Timed Explosives and Triggered Explosives and Remote Trigger. '''Vehicle: Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content